


Bittersweet

by Dana



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chocolate, to suit the season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated story/drabble set that I suppose is meant to honour Valentine's Day. Drabbles inspired by the weekly drabble challenge over at the [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/) community on LJ -- #315 (fruit and veg), #317 (chocolate), #318 (unlucky) and #319 (history).

It's little things, here and there: a few extra gifts at Christmas, the bills that's nearly gone past-due that's paid off right in time. Sammy's birthday is remembered, but it's the lone box of chocolates on Valentine's day that proves to be too much.

Her insides ache, her eyes are stinging. She's held it in for Sammy's sake, but Ruth desperately needs to scream. 'Why won't he go away?'

Heather never gives an answer she likes. Ruth just knows she needs to keep it together, to carry on.

Sammy deserves so much more (they both do) than Vic Tyler's ghost.

–  
–  
–

Maya never expected perfection, but some times are better than others: Valentine's slips between the cracks, them both tied up in the office, with Sam promising he'll make it up. It's no bother, but he doesn't take no for an answer, and it thrills her to see him _try_.

The chocolates and flowers he brings are her favourites: his attention to detail has always been stunning. At the end of the night they don't just have sex, they make love the way they did when they were new.

Maya's always been unlucky in love, but maybe this is finally _it_.

–  
–  
–

Everything has to be perfect, it being their first Valentine's together. Much to Sam's detriment, it's not.

'I used to be better at this sort of thing,' he says, sounding thoughtful, looking ashamed: maybe he should have just asked her what sort of chocolates and flowers she preferred, instead of getting ones that upset her stomach, that made her sneeze.

'It's fine, Sam, everything's fine – come on, we've got plenty of night left to enjoy.'

He nods, and smiles, and takes her hand.

'I'll do better next time,' and she's certain that's just one more promise he plans to keep.

–  
–  
–

The heart-shaped box actually contained chocolates, which really was something: Gene thought he'd find something healthy instead, diced up apples or carrots, that sort of thing. No, just chocolates, and tasty ones at that. Gene pops one into his mouth.

Sam's sat on his bed now, half-empty bottle of whisky in one hand, quiet and subdued. 'Why am I better at this with you than I am with Annie?'

Gene shrugs, pops another chocolate into his mouth. 'That's just birds for you – with great tits comes higher expectations.'

Sam chokes out a laugh, rubs a hand across his eyes. 'Prick.'


End file.
